The present invention relates to a connector for connecting between a flat cable and two electric wires, connecting structure and connecting method.
Between a relatively freely rotatable steering wheel and a steering column there is disposed an electric connection device (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H 9-102337, to which refer). A general electric connection device is equipped with a rotary body fixed to a steering wheel side, a stationary body fixed to a steering column side, a flat cable for making connection between the rotary body and stationary body, and a connector for connecting between an end portion of the flat cable and an electric wire.
The connector is equipped with a holder, a plurality of bus bars insert molded in the holder, and insulating walls between the bus bars that are formed integrally with the holder.
Conductor portions of the flat cable are disposed between core wire portions of the electric wire and the bus bars. An anvil is applied to the underside of the bus bars and, from above the core wire portion of the electric wire, an ultrasonic welding jig is inserted between the insulating walls. Then, the jig is pressed against the core wire portion, whereby the core wire portions are ultrasonically welded to the bus bars jointly with the conductor portions.